(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knife holder, more particularly a knife holder that not only allows partitioning of knives but also allows the user to see therethrough to quickly and correctly identify the knives needed, as well as prevents breeding of bacteria and mold.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Every home generally has more than one knife for use in food preparation. How to keep the knives safely from the reach of children is very important. A conventional knife holder is shown in FIG. 1. As the conventional knife holder is usually made of wood and includes virtually enclosed compartments for keeping knives, after a washed knife is inserted into the compartment, bacteria and mold will breed inside due to dampness. Furthermore, as the wooden knife holder does not allow the user to see through the compartments, the user may not quickly and correctly identify the knife he/she needs, which is inconvenient.